therealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash'uessir Empire
The Ash'uessir Empire was the name for both the Forest Elf Empire and the administrative body of their government. Directly translating to Elves of the Forest they reigned supreme throughout Wildvale for over over 6,000 years. History Originally arriving in Wildvale over 7,000 years ago in search for a great power that the newly created high druids had sensed in that region, The Elves interacted with many new races, such as Satyrs, the guardians of the forest and Centaurs. Both of which aided them on their quest. Eventually they did manage to find the great power in the form of the twin demi-gods Aries and Centaurus. The two demigods gave them guidance and helped them create settlements, which grew to cities and even larger. Eventually their empire became at the time one of the largest in the realms and was the only multi-racial empire. Being made up of not just Wood Elves but Centaurs, Ents, Satyrs and more. Eventually the Ash'uessir Empire came into conflict with humans barbarians who began orchestrating raids on outer Wood Elf settlements in - 3,850 CY The invaders razed the towns and took the survivors as slaves. The humans prized these Elven slaves far beyond any other commodity due to their longevity and youthful appearance. Where a human slave would last a few years at most, before dying from the harsh slave life, Elven slaves could last for centuries without aging a day. The elves being more residual were of course treated much worse. Their owners could leave them out in the snow without as much fear of them succumbing to the elements. There was no need for brands, as if one of them attempted to escape, anyone would instantly be able to tell they were a slave due to their non-human appearance alone. Many of these wood elf slaves would "service" a family for generations. Being passed onto the younger generations as the older ones died of old age and keeping their youth and looks for this whole time. These attacks caused the elves to become more and more reclusive and xenophobic and brought forth the creation of The Sentinels, an elite army of Wood Elf Rangers who were tasked at protecting Wildvale from any intruders. Over the next few thousand years the attacks on The Ash'uessirian Empire by the armies of man became more organized. After sending army after army to invade the Ash'uessir Empire, only to fail every time the armies of man began new strategies. One of these strategies was destroying the forest itself. The humans managed to decrease the size of Wildvale by more than half and reduced it to its current size today through creating massive forest fires and through logging efforts. Though every attack was repelled, the constant attempts at war, and full scale invasions which would occur every few decades began to weaken the Ash'uessir Empire, slowly but surely. Though they still remained a powerful foe even up to The Invasion when they faced the full wrath of millions of demons and managed to drive them back. Though The Invasion still brought with it massive casualties, including the death of one of the races gods. The destruction caused by the invasion plus the loss of morale from the lack of their gods was the final undoing of the Ash'uessir Empire. The cities destroyed during the invasion were never rebuilt and the elves began migrated deeper and deeper into the forests. Within the next 50 years most of the remaining military forces who had survived The Invasion were defeated by the Empire and conquered. Though the land for the most part remained untouched by the Empire for the next 500 years. With trade caravans refusing to travel through it and not many people daring to venture deep into the forests. The High Druid Council continued to operate from within the forests, attracting Druids from across The Realm and forest trolls began migrating into various parts of the woods, hoping to escape the persecution of man. Government In many regards the government functions similarly in the same oligarchical state the normal Elven government did. Those who were nobles back in Thalamos retain their power and prominence in the new Empire. The Government was held in the hands of Queen Azari and her council of trusted advisers. Though The Queen holds sole power in decision making there are many influential figures who are responsible for bringing forth policy, such as a few prominent Forest Elf Lords and members of the High Druid Council, who hold much sway in the Queens Court. Though the High Druid Council is a separate body from the government and regulates spiritual matters, it is regarded with equal importance and power compared to the official Forest Elven government. Military See: The Sentinels Culture Religion Wood Elves by their very nature are one of the most spiritual races. Their connections to the earth is unmatched by any others. When some Elves first began retaining the ability to practice earth magic as opposed to the traditional arcane magic the most powerful of this new breed of elves were able to sense the presence of two divine earthly caretakers. The Demigods Aries and Centaurus. These giant forest centaurs had for Millennia protected the realm, healing corruption and stopping evils across the land. According to legend these Demigods even were the ones who created Ents by using their powers to allow certain trees to stand and fight to protect their forests. After arriving in Wildvale The Wood Elves began to worship Centarus and Aries. In a similar manor in which they began to worship the earth and the forest. Both creatures gave the elves guidance and taught them how to use their new powers in way they didn't think possible. During The Invasion Aries sacrificed her life to drive back the demonic hoards. After learning of the death of his lifemate Centarus sank into a deep depression. During a time where the majority of Wood Elf cities lied in ruin, and the elves were at most need for spiritual guidance their god abandoned them, heading deep into the forest to mourn the death of his partner, only to never be seen again. Despite his absence Centaurus is still worshiped by druids and wood elves, and his position as caretaker of the earth and leader of the druids has fallen now to the leader of the High Druid Council, The Arch Druid.Category:Wood Elf